


Illusion

by alyse



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: het_bigbang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Silver Galaxy for her story, Illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_galaxy/gifts).



Two variations, so you can pick which one you prefer :)

  
  
And an icon to go with them:  
  



End file.
